User talk:Mesozoic Pictures
New logo I've always thought our current logo was a bit...on the boring side. The new one is much catchier. I've taken the liberty of uploading it onto to necessary file name and it should be up in a few minutes. --Vinny2 02:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :I spoke to quickly. The file doesn't want to uploead onto the necessary file name. In order to be the logo, it needs to be under Image:wiki.png, but it says that the file is corrupted. I uploaded it as Image.wiki.jpg and it worked fine, so it just won't upload as a png file, which it needs to be. If you're more tech savvy than I am, and you could figure it out, you're more than welcome. --Vinny2 02:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I just noticed that. If you could resize it please, that's be a great. --Vinny2 15:03, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Got it! It looks so much better now. Thanks! --Vinny2 16:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Removed that note on the picture. I don't know where it came from. --Vinny2 04:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) The making of... I think it's a good idea. I usually say "go with your gut" in these types of situations, so feel free to start it up and I'll add information in the future. --Vinny2 05:01, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :As soon as the pages have a fair amount of information ion them, then I agree that they can be included on the main page template. I agree with the news suggestion as well, except that JP news isn't exactly commonplace these days. --Vinny2 15:27, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Deletes Sorry about that, I was deleting the JPA book covers because I had better ones to upload, which I have uploaded by now. And as for your logo, I'm sorry, I thought that all of the logo files were the same and I deleted all of the duplicates. I hope that you're not angry with me and that we can be friends, as I'm hoping to be doing some work here. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:00, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Work Here I was wondering if you would help me get the pages that need categories categorized, as that is one of the requirements for this wiki to recieve a "wikia spotlight." You may have noticed a smiling blue train in the wikia ads at the sides and bottom of the wiki, I helped get that wiki spotlighted and now I'm working on this one. I have been (and probably will be for a while) focused on sorting through the images and videos here, so I was wondering if you would help out with the categories. I think that the categories are about the only things that need to be done to meet the requirements. Please let me know if you'll help, the 40-some uncategorized pages are here: Uncategorized Pages. Thanks. :) ZEM talk to me! 06:23, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much, I'm going to put in for the spotlight now and work on uploading some better pics later. (It will be a while before they actually spotlight it). ZEM talk to me! 00:07, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Jurassic Park IV poster Nope, but i did put up 4 posters of Jurassic Park on my User page :) Somebody put it up and i fixed it. i put it on the right, made it 400 px, and put the thumb border.. i think it looks better with the border. Why? was it not supposed to go up? It does look like someones photoshop. If its not supposed to be up... my bad. I think it looks nice, if it is a fake put Artist's rendition or something like that, but why not keep it up, better than a bland page.--My Name Is Tom 05:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) : 10-4 good buddy, I hope we can replace it with a real JP4 poster sometime soon. Anything else? So, I hope you approve all my other edits besides this mistake. I had a couple ideas maybe you and ZEM can help with. Also, we should move our discussions to the forums. It might be a better place for other people to give their imput.--My Name Is Tom 15:56, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Adminship Would you be interested in being an administrator on this wiki? ZEM talk to me! 05:15, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I made you an admin. Have you ever been an admin anywhere before? If you have any questions ask User:My Name Is Tom or myself. ZEM talk to me! 17:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I have a question, the second he got admin why did he roll back my edits?--My Name Is Tom 22:27, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :It happens, i was hoping you wernt gonna have it out with me the second you got some power.. hehe. What probably happend was you were looking at what i had canged and saw that nice little rollback button you now have. Did you like my changes to the Spinosaurus page? Or do you really want to rollem back. I don't mind, you have some say in this too. To answer your question I just went back to my origional edit, selected edit and resaved.--My Name Is Tom 03:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) askjurassicpark Hey try visiting http://askjurassicpark.answers.wikia.com/ you can ask questions related to Jurassic Park and answer others' questions aswell. It's new but already have alot of questions so please visit :) ps: you would really make a good contributer :)